


Like a kiss in the movies

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Action Movie, And it's ALL John, Dating Magazines, Different Names for Tom Cruise, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Its short and quick, John is oblivious, M/M, Make up sex, Movie Night, One Shot, Pet Names, Popcorn, Sherlock is restless, Sorry Not Sorry, Tom Cruise - Freeform, Use of the word 'bae', cute fluff, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at Bakers Street, and Sherlock and John are watching a movie. Well John is watching a movie as Sherlock sits restlessly beside him. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a kiss in the movies

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and I couldn't help but post it. Just reading it made me laugh, I have no idea where my mindset was to have Sherlock read a dating magazine!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to correct me about any grammatical errors!  
> Kudos and Comments make my day!   
> ~Enjoy

At first John didn't notice, they were only about 30 minutes into the movie. After about 45 minutes John noticed his boyfriend moving his legs uncomfortably on the couch in weird angles that John could only call ‘please let this end’ movements. But it was soon forgotten as the action started up once more.

The sound was not what you wanted to hear as you watched the villain pin down the hero in a corner was a metal bowl with popcorn that was currently being moved back and forth, the kernels at the bottom making an ungodly noise. “Sher, stop” John didn't even look at his boyfriend, grabbing the bowl out of his hand turning up the volume. 

Sherlock hated this, he thought couples kissed during movies yet John was absorbed with the stupid action movie. Tom Cruise with some weaselly looking villain who you could barely hear and some idiotic hot woman who was in too deep, if you know what I mean. 

He had done research not wanting to mess it up with John, the online magazine said the dominate of the pair would initiate the kissing. John was 99.9% the dominate in this relationship,not because of what they did in bed but because he had no idea even how to kiss until a few months ago when they started dating. He was out of his comfort zone letting John lead in everything, the only thing he was comfortable with was cooking dinner for the both of them, the only part of his confidence that he knew he could serve a killer meal for his lover….lover? No, no, bae! That's what the magazine called it. Nodding to himself looking at John trying to associate the word. 

John caught Sherlock looking at him, they stared at each other for a few seconds before John turned his attention back to Tom Snooze. 

Bae….the word didn't quite fit John but then again the magazine was for a male and female couple not two males. Huffing he drew John's attention. “What's wrong love?” John had just started to use endearments, it made Sherlock's heart flutter. “I thought couples were to kiss during movies,” ‘The truth is always best in relationships’ his mind quoted the magazine. 

“Oh…?” John said raising an eyebrow. Sherlock continued on, “Umm yes the dominate usually initiates the kissing,” his mind going through the magazine arrival in his head. “Are you reading dating magazines?” John said a goofy smile on his face, he looked cute as the light from the t.v screen illuminated parts of his face. 

“Yes….is that wrong? It said, ‘In a new relationship? Read!’” John laughed. “You're so innocent sometimes I think you spent your life In a box and then one day ‘poof’” he said making a hand gesture with his hands as if something exploded near himself. “You think I went...poof?” John laughed once more shaking his head. “Don't read that trash it's full of lies,” John said, his body language changed, it was more towards Sherlock instead of Tom Booze. 

“So couples don't kiss?” He let his eye close for a moment deleting the magazine in his head. 

“We can, I mean..” his eye drifted back to the telly for a moment, Sherlock felt instantly bad, “No please I want to finish the movie to,” he lied, for John’s benefit. He could force himself to watch this right?

John smiled nodding pushing his body back into the sofa watching Tum Bum do some park or across building. 

Once the movie was over John immediately climbed on top of Sherlock capturing him for a kiss. “Your such a good boy waiting for the movie to be done” John said putting his knee in between Sherlock's. “Did you get jealous? All my attention on all those men?” Sherlock stayed still feeling John push his knee in a bit further the heat was too much. He nodded biting his lip moving his hips experimentally moaning at the pleasure that rippled through his body. John captured Sherlock’s lips tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. “John please,” Sherlock mewled out. “Please what? Use your words” John said biting at his throat lightly, Sherlock jerked underneath him making John bite down a bit to hard. Sherlock yelped stilling his movement his vision going white for a few moments until John spoke. “You taste so good” John said showing Sherlock his hand covered in a white liquid licking a strip of it off of his hand. “I ban you from watching anymore Tom Cruise movies” Sherlock huffed out wondering when his pants had been pulled down. “Not the words I wanted to hear, but fine, s’not that hot anyways” John smiled tracing his hand over the bite mark on his boyfriend's neck. “Are you ok I didn't mean to bite this hard?” It was already turning colors from his pale white skin. “Hmm s’fine your still….” he reached down feeling John's bulge in his pants. “Don't worry darling, I am all about you right now” John said kissing him, pressing little kisses all over his exposed body as the credits played in the background.


End file.
